


Back For You

by lightrock105



Series: A Miraculous World [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Changing the names of their swapped hero names, Gen, Kwami Swap, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki is a blessing, because I don't like them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightrock105/pseuds/lightrock105
Summary: Marinette and Adrien somehow swap Kwamis. Chaos ensues. Well, it does for Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: A Miraculous World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Back For You

**Author's Note:**

> Who decided that Mister Bug was a good name? I'm changing it to LordBug.
> 
> Rated T for language.

Neither of them really knew how it had happened. But somehow, Marinette ended up going home with a ring and an annoying little black cat kwami while Adrien went home with a pair of earrings and a lovely little ladybug kwami.

* * *

"No," Marinette said stubbornly. Plagg only crossed his little arms and stared harder.

"I want to," he demanded.

"Absolutely not," Marinette shot back. She would not be pushed over by a tiny cat with an ego so big that she couldn't believe it fit inside his body.

"Let me play Ultimate Mecha Strike III!" Plagg whined, practically drooling on a controller.

"I said no. I have homework to do and I can't be distracted by the game," Marinette couldn't understand how her partner dealt with him all the time. She desperately wanted Tikki back.

"My owner lets me play games," he grumbled. Marinette only rolled her eyes before pushing him away from the controller and setting her homework on her desk.

"Oooo, converting fractions to degrees. I _love_ this. Why are you even doing homework this late? It's not like you have school tomorrow." The teen took a deep breath and shoved down the urge to smack the kwami with her pre-calculus book. It wouldn't do any good anyway, he would just phase through it.

"Plagg, I swear to God if you don't shut up and leave me alone-"

"Then you'll what, princess?" Plagg taunted. Marinette hit her head against her desk multiple times before slapping her face with her hands. She could do this. She could get through this. She only had - she looked at the clock to check the time - eighteen more hours to go before the next patrol where she could switch kwamis with her partner who was probably fairing a lot better than she was at the moment.

* * *

Adrien stared at the pair of earrings on his ears in the mirror, turning his head to try to get a better look. Thankfully, they had transformed themselves into a pair of clip-on earrings when he said he didn't want to poke holes in his ears. He didn't want to know how his father would have reacted if he had to pierce his ears. 

"And-and what if there's another Akuma from now until tomorrow, well I guess tonight, and I have to transform?! What am I going to do then? I can't become _Ladybug_! Wait, would I even be Ladybug anymore? I'm not a lady. Lordbug? Yeah, that sounds fine, I guess. Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick," Adrien ranted.

"Adrien, if you stress too much, you could make yourself sick. Please try to calm down. I suggest drinking some tea or meditating. My owner likes to do yoga sometimes; maybe that will help?" Adrien was pacing around his bedroom, hyperventilating.

"Thanks for all the advice, Tikki, but I don't think any of that will work for me. I don't like tea and I can't sit still long enough to meditate. Also, how does one even do yoga? Like, what exactly happens? Why does it calm people? How does sitting on your head calm you down? _I don't understand_ ," Adrien whined. Tikki tried not to giggle while she pushed Adrien over to his bed to sit him down.

"Mar- _plgbhmph_." Adrien stared in shock as pink bubbles came out of the kwami's mouth. Tikki clasped her hands over her mouth and gave him a shy look.

"Ah, sorry. We can't say our owner's name to anyone but them. You know, so us kwamis can't give away anything to do with their identities."

* * *

"If you don't get me some cheese right now, I'm going to tell you cat boy's name." Plagg bobbed along happily behind Marinette as she paced around her room, pillows stuffed against her ears as she desperately tried to block him out.

"I gave you cheese. You just want more, you greedy kitten." Marinette glanced at the clock again. Seventeen hours and forty-two minutes.

"Okay, you asked for it. His name is-" Marinette swatted at the little being in hopes of getting him to shut up. It worked momentarily as he dodged, not expecting the sudden movement. He let out a little hiss, his tail became a little fluffier, and his ears flattened themselves against his head. Marinette blinked in surprise, then let out a small squeal.

"Oh my gosh, that was adorable! What other cat things can you do? Do you purr? Do you like the rain? How often do you take naps? How do you feel about lasers? Balls of yarn? Do I have to put away everything on my desk in fear of you knocking stuff off, or will you leave them alone?"

Plagg regretted his decision to bug the girl and was suddenly very desperate for a nap in a _quiet_ place. He will never complain about Adrien's room ever again.

* * *

"My owner didn't find yoga very relaxing either before she really concentrated and tried it. I suggest finding some simpler positions and doing only ten to fifteen minutes of it. Maybe finish with a guided meditation? Ladybug finds it easier than regular mediating. Like you, she couldn't sit still or concentrate long enough to calm down. If you don't like tea, I've heard just plain water or fruit smoothies can really help."

Adrien let out a long sigh and stared at the kwami in front of him. She was really trying to help him, and he really appreciated it, but he didn't think he would ever stop being stressed. There was always too much to do in barely any time. And on top of that, he had the wrong kwami. This was not how he was expecting his Friday night (well, Saturday morning) to go. He picked himself up and walked over to his computer to check what his schedule was like.

"Luckily for me and My Lady, I don't have school tomorrow," Adrien muttered under his breath and he scrolled through different documents to find the right day. "Which means, nobody can bug me, _hah_ , about why I'm wearing earrings. And!" Adrien held up a finger as he stared down at his computer with shock. "For the first time, I don't have a photoshoot tomorrow. Actually," he squinted at the screen, checking different tabs and doing some more scrolling before straightening up with a large smile, "I don't have anything at all going on tomorrow. _Wow_. I couldn't have picked a better time to accidentally swap kwamis if I _tried_!" 

Adrien flung himself back onto his bed and gave Tikki a small smile, which she returned.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer. The tension had faded away from his forehead and his shoulders were no longer scrunched up and tight.

"I am, Tikki, I'm feeling a lot better."

* * *

"Plagg, you little shit, I'm going to kill you," was the first thing out of Marinette's mouth when she woke up that morning. The little black cat was floating so close to her face she had to cross her eyes to see him clearly. He was also holding a Sharpie, which was the cause of Marinette's anger. She couldn't believe the little demon was going to draw on her face.

"What? I was just making you look more like a cat now that you have my Miraculous." Marinette blinked a few times to process what he said ( _oh my god, please tell me he didn't_ ) before she threw the blankets off her body and nearly fell down the stairs from her bed. She tripped her way over to the closest mirror and screeched when she saw a cat nose on her own, cat whiskers on her cheeks, and little triangles she guessed where cat ears on her forehead.

Inhale sharply through her nose, she stomped her way to the bathroom and viciously scrubbed her face until it was red and raw, but the Sharpie still remained.

"That's it!" she announced as she came back to her room. "Plagg, claws out!" The kwami gasped with shock as he was torn away from what was usually Tikki's pillow.

"How did you know what to sa-no, wait, I'll be gooOood!" he tried to plead before he got sucked into the ring. Marinette gasped as the green light engulfed her body. Her hair braided itself down the length of her back, but despite its length, it didn't feel heavy. She looked on in shock as her nails grew longer than she ever had them before then jumped as her hearing heightened with the addition of her new cat ears. She was relieved, however, to see the bell that usually came with Chat Noir's costume was not there.

Glancing at herself in her mirror, she wasn't all that mad about her new transformation. She made a mental note later to draw a sketch out of what she would rather it look like, but for now, she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

Climbing out of her skylight, she made her way across a few roofs before stopping behind a particularly large chimney. From there, she pulled out her baton and fiddled around with it for a few minutes before she understood how to work it. Finding Chat Noir's, well she guessed it was now Ladybug's ( _would he be keeping that name? He's not a girl_ ), number and called it.

* * *

Adrien felt a little tap on his face. Sniffing, he rolled over to try to avoid it, but it followed, this time tapping the other side of his face. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Tikki's apologetic face.

She gave a little frown before speaking. "I'm very sorry to wake you, Adrien, but Ladybug is trying to call you." Adrien shot up in bed and grabbed his phone, which lay silent and showed no signs that anyone had tried to call him. He tilted his head and was about to ask Tikki what she meant when she giggled. He suddenly felt very embarrassed when he remembered he didn't have Ladybug's phone number.

"Not on your phone, silly! She's trying to reach you from the Chat Noir baton." Adrien took a deep breath as he realized that he now had to transform.

"Okay, okay, I can do this," he whispered as he rubbed the earrings.

"Yes, you can! Just say, 'Tikki, spots on!'" Tikki 

"Alright. Okay, here we go." With a deep breath, Adrien lifted his chin and said confidently, "Tikki, spots on!" He blinked in shock as a pink light surrounded him. The familiar feeling of a suit encasing him made him smile, but the absence of the cat ears and belt tail was a little odd. Instead, he felt his hair shifting, and when the light was gone, he made his way into his bathroom to see what he looked like.

"Well, that's new," he commented as he saw his hair. It was pushed back away from his face in a quiff, with the sides shaved close to his head. "Focus, Adrien," he chastised himself. "Ladybug now, freak out about hair later." Grabbing the yoyo that was tied around his waist, he pulled it up to his face before he realized he had no idea how to work it.

"Um...well it can't be _that_ hard." He shook it a few times before frowning. Then he tried twisting it but stopped when nothing happened and he feared he would break it. He poked each black spot, but only succeeded in conjuring an earpiece.

"Why have I never paid attention to her doing this before?" Adrien moaned. After messing around with it, he finally figured it out. Then he remembered he was still in his bathroom and should probably be anywhere but his house when he called his lady back.

Making his way over to his school's roof, he perched himself on the edge and then dialed Ladybug back.

* * *

Marinette paced back and forth on the roof for close to ten minutes before she groaned and slid down the chimney and stared at her boots. Waving her feet back and forth, she started humming to herself, only stopping when the baton in her hand started to ring.

"Ugh, finally!" Accepting the call, she scowled at the screen, where she saw her grinning partner.

"My Lady!" he exclaimed. The grin didn't leave even when she growled at him.

"Oh, I am in no mood for this. You need to come collect your kwami before I find a way to murder him. Meet me where I am, I found a place for us to both transform." She ended the call and zoomed out on the map, seeing the little ladybug symbol start to move on it. When it got closer to where she was still sitting, she put the baton away and started to scan the horizon for her partner. When she heard a _thump_ behind her, she stood up, turned around, then stopped. She hadn't gotten a proper look at him when he was on the tiny screen, but now that she could see all of him, she realized sucked in a breath.

 _Well, that's different_ , she thought. She really wanted to ask about his hair, before she thought the better of it and kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Adrien was having a similar problem, though he didn't know it. Seeing her in his costume was doing weird things to his heart and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it or not. He cleared his throat and gave a bow.

"Lordbug, at your service. And what is your new name, My Lady?" The scowl returned to her face as she pushed him behind the chimney and made her way to the other side.

"I don't have one because I plan to never see your kwami again. Claws in! Here, you can keep him. He's a little devil!" Adrien saw the flash of green from where he was standing, then heard a familiar little voice start to cackle.

"Oh, princess, you really shouldn't be that mad. You can hardly even see- _eep_!" A clenched fist came into his view, and when it opened, it showed his ring. He smiled and grabbed it, about to release his transformation before he realized he didn't know what to say.

"Um...My Lady? How do I...um..." he heard her snort, then giggle.

"Oh!" he heard her say.

"It's 'spots off!'" He repeated the phrase and when he saw Tikki smiling at him, he whispered to her, "You know, I might start to take up yoga and switch out my coffee with fruit smoothies." She hugged his cheek and he removed the earrings and held them out for the girl behind him. He heard her squeal then-

"Tikki! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Ma- _oh my gosh_ , what happened?"

" _Plagg_ , is what happened."

"That's okay, I know how to get it off." Confused, but knowing he wasn't part of the conversation, he slipped his ring back on his finger, a content look on his face when his little kwami appeared in front of him, a smirk on Plagg's face.

"What did you do?" He asked. Plagg shrugged his little shoulders before a devious look came across his face.

"Not a lot."

"Not a lot?!" he heard his lady screech. "Tikki, let me murder him!"

"No!"

"He put Sharpie on my face, Chat Noir!"

Adrien turned to his companion with a frown. "Sharpie? Why?"

"I didn't think she was appreciating me enough." Another screech was heard and Adrien figured it was time to get out of there before she actually found a way to murder Plagg.

"Until next time, My Lady!" He transformed, then jumped off the roof and started to head home when he heard Ladybug say one last thing.

"Tikki, I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens, I'll always come back for you. I'm never going to abandon you, even if I know you're safe."

Adrien smiled and thought of the grumpy cat that he has grown fond of. He, too, would always be back for him. Even if he was a little shit sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how much it goes back and forth, I understand that it can be kind of annoying, but it was kind of important for how the story is structured.
> 
> I have a theme going on with the titles in this series. Can anyone figure it out?
> 
> And, like with the rest of my stories, I'm not completely happy, but tell me what you think!


End file.
